


Cody's not so hidden talent

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [218]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo wakes up to a very nice surprise





	Cody's not so hidden talent

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
In this particular instance of the universe, a decades or so ago a very conservative party took all power in its hands and sent the USA back in time to some sort of New Middle Age in which all LGBTQIA community has been erased, and the people who weren't killed for trying to defend their rights were deported into ghettos kept apart from the rest of the city by huge, thick walls. When Leo was a child, he once crossed one of these walls together with his best friend Adam, meeting Cody, a genderfluid kid, and Blaine, his tutor and teacher. They quickly became friends, but they were separated when Cody was deported once again.  
A few years later, Leo meets Blaine again, and he introduces him to the Rebellion, now led by Adam, a secret movement that aims to get rid of the present government to make the USA a better place again. Cody is part of the movement too, and is now in a very complicated relationship with Adam himself. However, Leo manages to win his heart back again, and start a polyamorous relationship with him, Blaine and his own fiancée, Meredith.

After fighting with the rebellion, overthrowing an evil government and destroying the patriarchy in his country, Leo always wakes up in a good mood. But since life, as his father says, smiles at him in more than one way, today it has given him a gift, and that gift is Cody kneeling between his parted legs.  
It's not the first time that Cody wakes him with a blowjob, but it doesn't happen so often that it stopped being a pleasant surprise – as if it could ever become such thing.

“What time is it?” It's the first thing he asks as he stretches, thrusting a little in Cody's mouth in the process. Cody protests around his shaft, but that is not enough to make him let go of it. Nothing ever is.

“Half past seven.” Adam's voice is lower in the morning and infinitely more sexy. It's really a shame that he's never really in the mood for sex, especially not when he has had it the night before.

“So why am I already awake?”

“Because Cody is hungry and, quite frankly, I am too,” Adam explains, rolling on his side and placing that stupidly good-looking face so close to him that Leo has to kiss him. “But you wouldn't wake up on your own, so we had to get creative.”

Cody nods as he sucks leisurely at the head of Leo's cock. “Yes, I can see that,” Leo says, torn between giving Adam another kiss and giving another little push past Cody's lips. He ends up doing both.

“But this is not just a courtesy,” Adam goes on. “It's also a performance.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Adam says, sitting up and resting against the headboard, “that we'll have to evaluate him. You will give him grades for various aspects of his execution. I, for obvious reasons, will judge how the whole thing looks from the outside.”

It sounds weird only for a moment, then Leo shrugs and he's in. Besides, he's rarely not in whenever his cock in Cody's mouth is involved. “And why are we doing this?” He asks, preparing for the task ahead. He starts with parting his legs to give Cody more room.

“He wants to know our opinion on the matter,” Adam explains, acting as Cody's spokesperson. “Especially if he got better with time, because he only gave blowjobs to us and he doesn't have a real frame of reference.”

“Well, first of all, let's make it clear: you will continue to give blowjobs only to us,” Leo says directly to Cody, who doesn't go as far as really biting him, but he does make him feel his teeth in protest. “Ouch. Careful! But honestly, you were great from the start. What do you think, Adam?”

“I agree. He's a natural,” he confirms, stroking Cody's head affectionately. Cody hums happily, his mouth vibrating around Leo's cock.

“Wh-what should I judge him on?” It's harder to concentrate now that Cody is really going at it. Leo could die for the swirls of his tongue and be happy with it.

Adam shrugs. “I don't know, sucking? Licking?” He chuckles. “Posture? That arched back is a ten.”

Leo shakes his head. “Nine. It turns into a ten during the actual fucking.”

Adam thinks about it for a moment, but then he has to agree. Cody's back takes a whole different curve when he's on all fours. “You're right.”

“But I'm giving him a ten for sucking, because he's—“ Leo has to pause because Cody is giving him a real-time demonstration of how good he is and making one of the most obscene sounds they have ever heard for good measure. “God, yes, you're good. This is good,” Leo throws his head back, biting at his bottom lip. “It's definitely a ten.”

Adam chuckles as he always finds amusing Leo's reaction to the smallest touch. He says that with all the sex he has every day, he should have more control over his body. But the fact is that Leo loves sex so much that he doesn't see why he shouldn't enjoy completely every second of it, without thinking if he's being too loud, too sensitive or too easily excited. He wants to get excited, so who cares?

Definitely not him. In fact, he starts thrusting more conspicuously in Cody's mouth, and Cody knows him so well that he's already taking in his thrusts in stride. He flattens his tongue so that Leo's cock can easily slide over it and he relaxes his throat so that Leo can easily reach the back of it.

“Now, for the saliva—“

Cody hums loudly in protest, which in turn makes Leo moan in pleasure. He twists a little, his toes curling visibly. “Shit, Sweets...”

“Yes, I know he doesn't like that,” Adam goes on, hilariously talking with a very busy Cody. “You told me that. So, for me that would be a seven, because that's basically a dry blowjob and it's not enough slutty for me.”

“It's a ten,” Leo swallows hard around the lump of lust in his throat. “Basically perfect. I hate to see him drooling, it makes it gross.”

“I disagree,” Adam chuckles. “But I know you like it virginal. That's why I'm willing to give him ten in play pretend. His rendition of the innocent schoolgirl giving you a blowjob for the first time definitely deserves an Oscar.”

Leo doesn't know if it's the mental image of Cody in school uniform and pigtails that does the trick, or the simple fact that he has been working it for a very long time and he's been working it really good, but his whole body tenses and he doesn't have to warn Cody, because he's already know. When Leo comes, shooting his load, he's ready to swallow.

“Not a single drop wasted,” Adam comments. And both him and Leo add, “That's a ten again.”

Cody looks up at them, licking his lips. There's a drop of Leo's come at the corner of his mouth and Leo watches it mesmerized as it gets caught by the tip of Cody's tongue and disappears past his lips. “So, what's the verdict?”

“Oh, you passed with flying colors,” Leo says and then he pulls him into his arms. After climax comes cuddles, after all. It is known.

“Yes, but was it better than the first I gave you?” Cody insists, hiding his face in his neck more because Leo needs to hug him than the other way around.

If Leo remembers correctly, the first blowjob Cody has ever given him was in one of the rebellion's safe houses the night before the attack to the President. Honestly, that's a little bit hard to beat, given the situation, the end-of-days atmosphere and the idea that they could die the day after. But Cody got better in the past year and this new intimacy they have – both him and Cody and the two of them with Adam – made everything completely different.

“It was better,” Leo confirms. “It means that it'll be even better in the future. You must keep practicing!”

“You're right, I'll test my skills on Adam, so I'll be better when I'll try again with you,” Cody smirks. At Leo's increasingly paler and outraged face they both burst out laughing.

*

Three showers and a random not-so-sticky messing around later, Leo, Adam and Cody are sitting at the breakfast table with Meredith and Blaine. “So, I heard you have fun last night,” she comments, spreading butter on her toast. It's so nice that she always sounds intrigued, never angry. Jealousy doesn't belong to her at all.

“Were we loud?” Leo asks, he's always completely oblivious to whatever they do, so busy he is doing it.

“Let's see, were you?” Meredith chuckles. “I think at some point around two in the morning, you said, _No, it's my turn! I go first!_” and then, some twenty minutes later, Cody screamed _Adam, you too! I want you both to fuck me!_. But if I'm being honest, you have been louder in the past.”

Blaine whines, softly and pitifully. “Princess, darling, don't do this to me.”

“Oh, I had lots of fun,” Cody confirms, taking a bite of his first of three croissants. “We had a proper threesome, with DP and all.”

Blaine puts down his coffee and grabs his phone.

“They didn't even bicker this time,” Cody goes on.

“Such good boys!” Meredith agrees, sipping from her mug.

“And this morning,” Cody goes on unperturbed, despite the fact that Blaine is turning green and insistently looking at the screen of his phone, pretending he's not even there with them, “I gave Leo a blowjob to wake him up and they judged me on it.”

Blaine whimpers desperately. “What was that?” Adam asks. “It sounded like a dying seal.”

“First of all, you're a lucky bastard,” Meredith comments, pointing her finger at Leo. “He's spoiling you. Waking you up like that? That's first-class boyfriendhood, you know that?”

“I'm aware, yes.”

“Secondly, what did you mean they judged you? They gave you grades?”

Cody nods. “I asked them to, I was curious,” he explains. “And, Blaine, I got a ten.”

“Yeah, that's exactly what every father wants to hear, pet, that his son is very good at sucking cocks. I'm so proud of you,” Blaine says, disheartened as he taps one last time on his phone. “There, done.”

“What?” Leo asks curious.

Blaine looks up for the first time time since that conversation started and he actually smiles. The smile of a man who will soon be free. “I've booked a flight to Perth, Australia. I'll be 11250 miles away from your shenanigans for the the next three weeks. Maybe forever if it's a nice enough place. I'll leave in an hour, bye.”

And just like that, he's gone upstairs packing. One year ago they would have tried to stop him, but they know now that there's no point in doing that. He'll be back, and they will gross him out again, because that's how they roll. And that's how, luckily, they work too.


End file.
